


Can't Let You Leave

by Krose_16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Derek in Love, Dirty Talk, Dominate Derek, Hale House, Human Stiles Stilinski, Love Confessions, M/M, Passionate, Smut, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, derek calls stiles beautiful, derek eats ass, derek is gentle, making love under the moonlight, only slight dirty talk, submissive stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krose_16/pseuds/Krose_16
Summary: Stiles has his own way of making Derek stay in Beacon Hills.





	

"I know you’re here.” 

Derek straightened up from his leaning position on the framework and crossed his arms, his eyebrows raising up in question at his unwelcomed visitor. 

“It’s impossible to spy on you with your stupid werewolf senses.” Stiles stepped out from the tree he was currently hiding behind and joined Derek on the broken porch. 

“What are you even doing here, Stiles?” he questioned, ignoring his early comment. He could smell the boy’s emotions, knowing why he was here but wanting to hear the words come from Stiles directly. 

Stiles cleared his throat and tried to fit the words into a sentence before he made a fool of himself. “I can’t let you leave.” 

Derek took a sharp breath in, which didn’t go unnoticed by Stiles. 

The teen took a step forward and hesitantly rested a hand on the wolf’s cheek, stroking the cheekbone with his thumb.   
“The reason I can’t let you leave is because,” his eyes connected with Derek’s. “because I love you.” 

Derek’s eyes fluttered shut and his heart started to pick up speed at the statement. 

“And I don’t care if you rip my throat out, with your teeth,” Derek let a small chuckle fill the space between them at his overused empty threat he only said to Stiles. “I’m doing what I’ve wanted to do for a while now.”

Stiles tilted his head and lightly pressed his lips to Derek’s, testing his limits.

When Derek didn’t respond to Stiles’ advance, he stepped away. Derek held no emotion in his eyes and it made Stile’s heart sink into his stomach. 

“I’m sorry,” he shook his head. “I was stupid to think you felt something for me.” He turned on his feet and made his way off the porch. 

Internally debating, Derek made a quick judgement call and raced after him. He gently grabbed the teens arm and spun him around, crashing their lips together. 

The need for air break the two apart. Derek held the back of Stiles’ neck, fingers playing with the short strands of hair. “I do feel something for you, idiot.”

Stiles couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face and fist pumped the air. Derek rolled his eyes fondly at his young lover but let his own lips curve into a smile. 

His hands traveled from Stiles’ shoulder and down his backside, tapping his finger against his thigh. Stiles, not needing to be told, jumped slightly and wrapped his legs firmly around Derek’s waist. 

Derek allowed his lips to find Stile’s again while his hands grasped the boys’ ass. He rotated on his heel and walked the two of them inside the half burnt down house. The stairs creaked as Derek made his way up them, with the added weight, and to were the bedroom was. 

He carefully seated himself on the mattress, keeping Stiles in his arms and not allowing him to move from his lap. He took a short moment to admire the way the moonlight, coming from the open roof, made Stiles look even more beautiful than he already did. 

Stiles blushed under Derek’s intense gaze and fiddled with the collar of Derek’s V-neck. “Stop staring at me like that.” He mumbled when Derek continued to stare. 

Derek smirked at the affect he had on the boy and skimmed his hands over his jean cladded thighs. “I can’t help myself.” He teased. 

Disregarding the eye roll from his lover, he attached his mouth to Stiles’ pulse point and started to nip at it. He knew he found the right spot when his loves heart increased in speed. 

Stiles eagerly tugged at the fabric of Derek’s shirt, wanting nothing more than to rip it off the males’ body. 

It only took the couple a few seconds to remove their clothing, Derek gently laying Stiles down on the mattress and hovering over him; the duvet draped over their naked bodies. 

“I’m going to take good care of you, Stiles.” He expressed in a soft whisper. His fingertips left goosebumps in their wake as he ran them down Stiles’ sides and to his thighs, spreading them apart.

Stiles gazed at Derek as his older lover left a trail of feather like kisses down his neck and chest, stopping to nip at certain areas and leaving bruises. His hands immediately tangled in Derek’s hair as his back arched off the bed. 

Derek lifted his eyes to Stiles’ face after he had wrapped his lips around his tip. His boys’ eyes were closed shut with his head somewhat tilted backwards and mouth opened ajar. 

He relaxed his jaw and throat before taking the rest of Stiles dick in his mouth. The pleasure he brought to the human made the heat in his lower region grow; his own cock twitching in anticipation of what was coming. 

Finger nails scratched at the flesh of his back but that didn’t faze him. It only encouraged him to suck more urgently and dig his own fingers into the hips he held onto. 

“D-Derek,” the boy under him quivered. “stop. I need you to stop and fuck me.” At Stiles’ pleading, Derek pulled off with a wet pop. He licked his lips and moaned at the taste that lingered on his lips.

“Turn over for me, baby. Hands and knees.” While Stiles got himself into the position Derek wanted, the alpha searched the bedside drawer for the small bottle of lube he kept there for when he used it himself. 

He dropped a kiss to the bottom of his spine, the lube lying beside his knee for when he was ready to use it. His hands kneaded at Stiles’ ass, eliciting more noises from his lover.

Derek kissed the skin around the virgin hole. “Relax for me, Stiles.” He demanded before licking a strip over the puckered muscle. 

Stiles relaxed the best he could but his heart was pounding against his rib cage. His arms nearly gave out on him when he felt the tip of Derek’s tongue force its way past the tight ring of muscle.

“Uh, fuck.” He moaned as he already started to push back against the invasion. The pillow muffled his sounds as they grew louder as Derek circled his finger around the target, carefully pushing it in along with his tongue. 

When Derek sensed that Stiles was getting close, he removed his tongue and his finger causing Stiles to whimper at the lost. 

Derek uncapped the lid and squirted a reasonable amount of the cold liquid into the palm of his hand. “I’m going to fuck you so good, baby, okay?” he confirmed while he spread the lube over his dick. 

He caressed Stiles’ back, giving him a moment to calm down before he entered him. “Are you ready?” 

Stiles glanced back at Derek, reaching for one of his hands and lacing their fingers together. “I’m ready.”

Derek smiled and molded their lips together like two puzzle pieces. 

Both adults keened when Derek finally pushed the tip of his dick into Stiles. Stiles felt like his ass was being tore into two but he didn’t mind the pain it brought him; it only made him more aroused. 

Derek’s arms were quick to wrap around Stiles’ waist when he noticed his arms were about to give out on him. He released a throaty moan when he bottomed out, taking a second to process the fact that he was fully inside of his mate. 

“Don’t you dare fucking stop.” Stiles growled back at him, which earned him a chuckled and a quick slap to the ass. 

Stiles gasped at the sting of the slap and wiggled his ass back on Derek’s dick. Derek got the idea and squatted at the pale ass again. He teasingly retracted his cock from the hole until only the tip was left inside the boy.

Stiles securely held Derek’s hand in his own as he was jerked forward by the force of Derek reentered his dick. 

Having a strong urge to Stiles’ in his arms, Derek sat back on his heels and lifted Stiles up from the mattress, firmly holding his mate against his chest. 

Derek kept an arm around his midriff and cupped Stiles’ face in his other hand, maneuvering his face so that he could kiss his mouth. 

Stiles’ parted his lips to allow Derek’s tongue access to his mouth, letting him explore the territory. He intertwined his fingers with Derek’s and, together, the two of them moved in sync. 

Stiles was the first one to pull away and lean his head back on Derek’s shoulder. “I’m so close. Oh, god, Derek.” He rambled.

Derek breathed heavily as his eyes shifted from their normal color to a blood red. His thrust grew harder and faster, fucking relentlessly into the body in front of him. 

Stiles whimpered and moaned in pleasure, enjoying the slap of skin on skin and the smell of sex floating in the air. 

“Mark me.”

When the words reached Derek’s ears, he barred his teeth and eagerly sunk his fangs into Stiles’ pulse point. 

Stiles screamed in pure bliss and while Derek still fucked his hole, released onto the sheets. Feeling the muscle clench around his dick had Derek coming inside his newly marked mate. 

After they came down from their highs, they laid motionless on the bed. Stiles rotated his body until he was curled in Derek’s side with the alpha’s arms holding him in place. 

“I love you.” Derek spoke into Stiles’ hair, placing a kiss to his temple. 

Stiles peaked up on him, his face flushed, and the moonlight reflecting in his eyes. 

“I love you, too, Derek.”


End file.
